Command and Conquer: Green Sabre
by Marine10166
Summary: A Marine's platoon is killed off and he is the only survivor, this is Lance Corporal John Miller's Story SECOND STORY PLZ R&R Wewt 2nd chapter up
1. Prolouge

Command and Conquer: Green Sabre

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE C&C PROPERTIES

PROLOUGE…

-----------------------------LCPL John Miller Bravo Platoon 2nd squad

TIME:9:40AM LOCAL

John had been huddled in the sandbag bunker for well over an hour now. His M4K gripped tightly in his death white grip. The spectre artillery started well over a half an hour ago and everybody had been inside of the bunkers since. Someone in the bunker took a peek outside of the bunker and quickly pulled the radio off his back. John also peeked up to see what looked like a big pack of militants rushing inwards towards their position. His squad's radioman was sending the general alert to the rest of the remaining defenders. John got up and aimed his rifle down one of the firing slits, everybody had gotten the message, more and more of the rifleman had their weapons aimed down into the kill zone. "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM"! John heard the arty in the background start up again as the Militants, with a roar, rushed into the heat of the battle. John quickly fired at a militant who had started to cook a shrapnel grenade. The man died and the grenade, still cooking in his hand, exploded, taking out several other militants, and wounding over a dozen. John's weapon clicked empty and he quickly pulled another clip from his pouch and snapped it into the receiver. Gunfire from the bunkers mowed down the militants like grass, but more and more of the militants came. Gunfire from the militants had slowed and the arty stopped. John slapped a new clip and returned to the firing slit to see what was happening. The Spectre artillery had also stopped. John looked over to the rest of the squad. Private Burton was shaking as he slid in a new clip into his gun. His radioman, PFC Jones had put down his rifle and started to send a message over the radio. And the Machine gunner, Private Hane had nearly froze up after a grenade had blown up several Nod Militant, ripping arms and legs off. John pulled out his binoculars and checked out the mouth of the valley. What he saw, was unexplainable. Black Hand Confessor Cabals stood at the mouth of the valley in a column, as if waiting for orders. John quickly said "Jones, get on the radio and send another general alert, Confessor Cabals this time". His radioman nodded and began to work his radio again. John quickly pulled his rifle apart, switching the barrel for the longshot barrel and attaching the variable zoom scope to the rail system on the top of his gun. With his sniper rifle in hand, he ordered his guys back to their positions and aimed down his scope. He could see the Confessors begin to approach the end of the valley. John took a breath and fired his sniper rifle. The shot traveled so fast, that it had blew out a Confessor's brain before the shot echoed down the valley. More shots rang out as other snipers in their foxholes opened up as well. John's mind was to preoccupied to notice the fanatics running quickly towards the foxholes. Private Hane yelled out "FANATICS, SHOOT AT THEM!" The Machine gunners at each foxhole fired their machine guns into the oncoming crowd of fanatics. The fanatics began to die off like ants under a hose but a couple of fanatics managed to run into a bunker, blowing it sky high. The sniper fire began to die down as they had either ran out of ammo or had just not wanted to waste their precious ammo on Confessors. John had quickly dropped his rifle to reattach the assault rifle barrel, but a fanatic that had avoided Hane's barrage of gunfire, ran into the bunker. John reacted the quickest, pulling out his UFP handgun, he shot the fanatic twice in the head. The fanatic fell dead as John went back to putting the AR barrel back onto his rifle. He lifted his Rifle and fired at the oncoming wave of confessors, who during the fanatic wave, had come a lot closer. John fired a series of automatic bursts at a dozen Confessors who had began to fire at his bunker. The bullets were armor piercing, and it had tore through the Confessors. The bodies quickly began to pile and John had to throw a grenade at the bodies to clear a field of vision. Several bullets flew into the room, one of them grazed John's left arm and another on his right. The rest of the bullets flew into PFC Jones. He had a surprised look on his face as the bullets went into his gut. Jones's lifeless body hit the floor, the blood pooling from the wounds on his body. Hane yelled with anger and fired his machine gun at full blast into the Confessor, who was at that moment, cooking a shrapnel grenade, that had killed Jones. The confessor's lifeless body also hit the dirt. The cooking grenade however, continued to cook and it blew up with a "WHUMP!" Injuring several other Confessors that had bunched up close to the grenade. Hane yelled"RELOADING!" John snapped a new clip into his M4K and began to fire at the continuing wave of Confessors. He could spot militants that had also come into battle with the Confessors and fired until his gun clicked empty. Hane had brought up his Machine Gun and began to fire at the wave. The Confessors and Militants had artillery support, as the spectres had began to fire again. The bunker next to their's had exploded, momentarily clouding his vision as dust and gore kicked up around the slits. Gunfire from the bunkers had began to slacken as the marines had either ran out of ammo or they had been killed. John's weapon clicked empty and he reached for another clip in his pouch. Only realizing that there was no clips left in his pouch. He ran to Jones's body and pulled several clip from the body's pouch. Hane yelled"LOOK, RIENFORCEMENTS!" That was the last thing John heard before an artillery shell landed on their bunker…..


	2. Chapter 1:Recovery

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY C&C PROPERTY

Chapter 1:Awakening

------------------------------------LCPL John Miller EX Bravo Platoon 2nd squad

Time:????

"Holy Shit! MARINE OPEN FIRE ON THEM" John tried to lift his weapon, but realized that his hands were gone, replaced with casts. John screamed in horror as his platoon around his was slaughtered as the NOD came closer. A confessor came over with a pistol in hand and fired it between John's eye…..

John awoke with a start. He was breathing hard, trying to calm himself from that nightmare. John, had an IV connected to his arm, slowly dripping liquid morphine, John pulled it out, wincing slightly. He stared around at his surroundings. It looked like he was in an infirmary on a ship or something. John pondered on this a moment and got up. He became aware that he was the only occupant in the infirmary, and before he could do anything, the PA blared"LCPL MILLER, REPORT TO THE COMMAND AREA ASAP" John stretched and began to wander towards the elevator. Once he was on the elevator, John looked at the panel and he pushed the "COMMAND" button. As the elevator rose, a pain lanced up his leg, he paused to lean against the elevator wall. John got up before the elevator door opened. Around the COMMAND area, officers and crew scrambled around each area. John walked towards the helm, avoiding people. He reached the helm and saluted, saying "SIR!" The Captain turned around and said"Welcome aboard Miller, at ease son" John relaxed slightly as the Captain turned around. "Miller, do you know who I am?" John shook his head, saying"No sir" The Captain said"well, I am Captain Parker, leader of the Green Sabres." John realized on what might happen in a moment. Parker said"Now I know your platoon is gone, but I need you to answer a question, Can you still fight?" John almost let out a chocked sob while replying"Yes sir" Captain Parker nodded and handed John a form. John nodded, Parker said"For the mean time, I have given you a quarters in level A7, here is the key card." John nodded again and put the key card into his pocket, pausing a moment to salute. John walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button, the door slide open and John went onto the elevator, pressing the A button on the panel. The doors silently slid shut, John slammed a fist into the elevator wall in anger, sobs beginning to come out as he tried to block the flow of memories zooming towards his mind. No, No, he had to stop, mourning could wait, now, he had to prepare. The doors slid open moments later, allowing John to walk slowly towards the 7th room on the A level. He pulled out his key card and continued towards his room. The scanner beeped an affirmative as it read the information on the card. John walked into his room, the weight of his platoon's fate hanging on his shoulders again. He sobbed quietly for a few minutes, allowing the emotions flow through him like rushing down a pipe. John wiped away his tears with the back of his sleeve as he pulled out the form that Captain Parker gave him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Lance Corporal John Miller

We understand that you are without a platoon. Captain Parker has requested to transfer you to another squad, The Green Sabres particularly. We have checked your service record and we have accepted you into the Sabres. A transport will come and pick you up tomorrow at 0500 hours, gather your gear and get ready.

Sincerely: Major Eva Turner

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------LCPL John Miller Green Sabre Platoon

John had another purpose, rather then mope around his room, he got up and activated the COM pager at the wall of his room. Captain Parker's face appeared on the screen and asked"Yes Miller, what do you want?" John quickly replied"Sir, where is the armoury?" Parker said"It's at B level, but your going to need clearance to get into the weapons lockers." John said back"Well what clearance do I have now?" Parker replied back quietly"I will give you temporary LV4 clearance, insert your key card into the slot by the screen." John looked around the room for his card, only realizing that it was in his back pocket. He pulled it out and slid it into the slot. Parker said again"ok, its been cleared." John said to him"Thank you sir" Parker nodded and the screen faded. John wasted no time, pulling the key card out and sprinted out the door. He reached the elevator in a matter of seconds and pressed the up button again. The doors slid open and John walked in, pressing the B button. The elevator slowly moved up and it finally slid open. John walked over to the desk that was located in an office like area and asked the marine who occupied the desk where the armoury was. The dazzled marine pointed towards a corridor to the left and John dashed off. The armoury doors were opened and John ran in. It looked like the armoury was split into 3 sections. The first was the medical area, the second was the emergency surgery area and the third was the Weapons Lockers. John walked over to the Weapons Locker door and pressed the key card towards the scanner. The scanner beeped an affirmative and the doors slid open. Several lockers in the room opened. John stared at all of the weapons in awe and quickly looked for an M4K. Several versions of the rifle were stacked in a locker at the end of the room. John pulled a standard Assault Rifle out of a locker and grabbed a sniper barrel and several attachments. He also grabbed several clips of ammo from the bottom rack and stuffed the clips into a small duffel bag. John slid on a custom sight on the M4K and slid the grenade launcher to the bottom rail system and pulled out several launcher grenade for his new M409 GL. He also slid on an accurate infra red pinpoint oracle laser sight on his custom sights. With his M4 finished, he put it along with his duffel bag and walked over to the side arms that were available to him. John's first choice for a handgun was a standard UFP but considered a MF94A, a step higher then the M9 Beretta.

John shrugged and pulled off the MF9 off the rack. He liked the feeling of the gun, as the custom grip adjusted for his hands. John smiled and grabbed several clips for his handgun and put it in his duffel bag. He went towards the essential supply lockers and looked for rations and several med-kits. John needed one more item, his armor was scrapped in the valley, so he looked searched for some composite armor parts. Once he secured the torso, legs and arm pieces, John grabbed the helmet and left the armoury with a lot of gear. He returned to his room and reset his watch to the appropriate time. When John reached his room, he dropped the duffel bag on his table and dropped onto his bed. Sleep caught up with John in minutes.

Author's notes: Well, second chapter, second day, I hope this story will please the crowds. The next chapter will be filled with action and violence. Until next time.

Marine10166


	3. Chapter 2:New Blood

Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own C&C property

Chapter 2: First Blood

Author's notes: Man I r the awesome, so many chapters flowing in :D

-----------------------------------------------LCPL John Miller Green Sabre Platoon

Time 0430hours

John continued to fire his weapon. The barrel overheated as it tore through several NOD militants. What he had not realized is. The spectres had fired their shells at him. John looked up to see an artillery shell fly straight for his face…..

John snapped up on his bed. His breaths were heaving. This was the second time he had a nightmare about his former platoon. John shook his head a bit and stared at the clock beside him. "0432HOURS" It took John several seconds to get the time through his head. He quickly got out of bed and put on the pieces of Composite Armor that had fallen during his sleep. As soon as the armor was complete, John grabbed his M4K, slung it and picked up his duffle bag. He took one last look at his temporary residence and stepped out the door. An escort was out in the reception area and he called John over to him before John could get in the elevator. The escort said"Come on LCPL Miller, we gotta get topside, the Ox is coming soon." John nodded and followed the escort to the cargo elevator that was left of the normal elevator. John pressed the up button on the panel that was in the wall. A slow rumble started somewhere below their feet but it continued to rise."DING" The massive doors slid open, revealing an open platform with several canvas covered boxes in the center. The escort pressed a button and the doors slid shut. The cargo elevator slowly rumbled to life again and it headed for the surface. John put the duffel bag down and pulled out 3 clips for his M4K. He slid a clip home and started to pace. The escort looked at his weapon in awe, John's M4K was perfection. He said to John"Damn Corporal, that is a nice weapon" John nodded to him and continued to pace. After a couple of minutes,(and several curses from John's mind due to the sluggish pace from the Cargo elevator), the doors slid open, revealing the slowly rising sun to John's eyes. John stared at the beautiful vista that was off in the distance. The escort tugged at John and he snapped out of it. The escort said"Okay, wait here for about 5 minutes, the Ox will be here." John saluted to the escort and the salute was returned. After he walked off, John pulled out his MF93 and grabbed 4 clips from his duffel bag. He slid 3 clips into the side holster slots and slid the last clip into the handgun, which in turn gave back a click.

John waited, he could hear a low rumble heading towards the pad he was waiting by. He put on his helmet and had to wait as the initializing programs started up. "Welcome to the ODH, starting up HUD display." The image appeared in front of his eyes. "Starting up weapons software" The weapons part of the HUD appeared, the ammunition counter directly linked with the glove scanner on his Composite Armor. "Initializing radio uplink and armor status." The uplink display was added to his HUD, under the ammunition counter. The armor status was put to the upper left corner of his HUD. "Initialization complete" John could hear the rumble getting closer. He wondered"Where the hell are they?" As if on cue, the rumble stopped and what looked like a NOD mechanized company was approaching the base. John stared at shock through his HUD, but he snapped out of it and quickly activated the uplink button. A tired voice answered"Alpha base security, what do you need?" John quickly said"holy shit, we have a NOD mechanized company coming towards the pad" He uploaded a video patch through and the voice replied in a loud tone"Roger That, MARINES GRAB YOU WEAPONS, WE GOT A SHITLOAD OF NOD COMING" John cut the uplink connection and pulled out all of the ammo that was stashed in his duffel bag. He then picked up the duffel bag and ran towards the entrance. The rumble was getting louder as the vehicles in that company approached the front gate. John quickly slid a heavy explosive grenade into the under slung grenade launcher. He patiently waited….

-------------------------------------------------PFC Shawn Rush Alpha Base Security detachment 4th squad

Time 0456HOURS

Shawn gripped his weapon tightly as that NOD company was headed towards the front gate. A loud crack sounded, a sign that the tanks were firing at the door. The marines with the ASP7 Missile launchers were positioned at several high access points, waiting on the cue."BOOM" The front door crashed open and the suicidal fanatics sprinted towards the entrenched position that Shawn was waiting in. Assault Rifle fire erupted at the wave of fanatics and they were cut down immediately. The scorpion tanks slowly approached towards the entrenched area and Shawn heard through his COM"Missile squad, fire at the tanks!" Several whumps happened as the missiles streaked towards tanks, vapor trails streamed behind the missiles."BOOOM!" Multiple explosions happened and several tanks exploded. Shawn saw several militants approach the entrenched position, firing wildly at the firing slits. Shawn shouldered his rifle and aimed down the sights."BANG BANG BANG" The rifle kicked in Shawn's hands as the bullets traveled into a militant, blowing his head off. The NOD missile squads were coming towards the position as well, their RPG-9As were up and ready to fire the moment the militants were killed."WHOOSH" Several green vapor missiles streaked towards Shawn's firing slit. He involuntarily ducked as the missiles impacted on the instacrete defences. The machine gunners fired at the enemy missile squads, empty bullet shells piling by their feet. Shawn reloaded his MA7S and aimed down his sights again, firing single shots at the NOD militants that had breached the hole. They were going to need help fast…

-----------------------------------------------LCPL John Miller Green Sabre Platoon

Time:0509HOURS

John had managed to fallback to an abandoned apartment that was in the front of the base., Judging from the gunfire, he could hear the NOD M16A6s louder then the MA7Ss. John walked into a bedroom with a window that had the perfect view of battle that was going on below. John pulled off the Assault Rifle barrel and quickly slid on the Longshot barrel. The sights adapted to the barrel and he aimed out of the window. 

Multiple targets could be taken out from his vantage point, but John wanted to cripple the NOD forces. He shouldered the rifle and aimed down the scope. John could see a confessor that was ordering the militants around. He held his breath and pulled the trigger"BAM!" Through the scope, John could see the Confessor's head pop off and the blood spraying like rain down onto the troops. He saw an approaching flame tank and fired at the gas line that hooked the gasoline to the turret."KABOOM" The tank exploded, taking several attack buggies and recon bikes out. John pulled back his rifle and switched the barrel again. He ran down the stairs, wondering where that Green Sabre Ox was. The minute he reached the front lobby, John saw what looked like an Ox coming from the sky at an extreme speed."SLAM" Several marines wearing what looked like Zone Powered Combat Armor hopped off the Ox, rail guns firing at the tanks that were firing at the instacrete bunker." BOOM BOOM BOOM" More tanks exploded and the militants stopped their advance on the bunker and turned to face the Green Sabre marines. A sheet of bullets flew towards the Green Sabre marines, but all of the bullets pinged uselessly off the armor. John watched in awe as they pulled out Rail Carbine Assault Rifles and fired at the NOD. Blood sprayed ceaselessly and the entire company was dead within an hour. John walked towards the group of Green Sabre marines and the marine in the custom zone raider armor walked over and said"Well, you must be Miller, I'm Eva Turner, welcome to the Green Sabres." John saluted and asked"When do we leave?" She responded"The minute I finish speaking with Captain Parker" John nodded and waited…..

Author's endnote

WEWT, ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE, MAN I AM ON FIRE!

Well, ill try and make the chapters bigger but still, I am doing not to bad. GG for meh

Marine10166 


End file.
